criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Drive, Swing, Die
Drive, Swing, Die '(Case #46) is the forty-sixth case of the game. Case Background The victim, Tony Webb, was a golfing legend. He was found buried on a golf course. The killer was Harold Knight, a professional golfer and Tony's rival. Harold wanted to be #1 but Tony was always winning. Tony was about to be exposed for his womanizing ways but still it wasn't enough for Harold as Tony would still have come back later to steal the trophy from him again, but Jones countered that golf was just a sport and not a game of life or death. Harold believed the only way to be #1 was to invite Tony for a little game at the golf course via Tony's cart. Upon arrival, Harold struck Tony with Tony's golf club and bound his legs and arms to finally bury him at the 5th hole. Tony screamed all throughout the night until Harold came back in the morning to put the final nail in the coffin: he played the 5th hole, thus choking Tony with his golf ball. Judge Hall told Harold that he killed someone in cold blood just for the love of a golf tournament, but Harold believed that golf was the fuel he needed to live life. For the murder of Tony Webb, Harold was sentenced to 25 years in jail, with a chance for parole in 15 years. At the finale of the case, the team accepts an invitation to Lola Vallez's wedding and thus attends the events in Case #47. Victim *'Tony Webb (was found buried on a golf course) Murder Weapon *'Golf Ball' Killer *'Harold Knight' Suspects Knight.png|Harold Knight Zack2.png|Zack Holden Danny.png|Danny Doyle Price.png|Martha Price Laura.png|Laura Harrington Killer's Profile *The killer plays golf. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer uses strawberry soap. *The killer is male. *The killer wears a polo shirt. Crime Scenes 1. Golf Course.jpg|Golf Course 2. Golf Cart.jpg|Golf Cart 3. Thermal Baths.jpg|Thermal Baths 4. Sauna.jpg|Sauna 5. Political Headquarters.jpg|Political Headquarters 6. Secretary's Desk.jpg|Secretary's Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Golf Course. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flag) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer plays golf; Murder Weapon found: Golf Ball) *Talk to Harold Knight about the victim. (Prerequisite: Play Golf Course as a task) *Examine Flag. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks wine) *Investigate Thermal Baths. (Clues: Sports Bag, Locked Phone; Prerequisite: Talked to Harold Knight) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Licensing Contract) *Ask Zack Holden about his contract with the victim. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Ask Danny Doyle about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Political Headquarters. (Clue: Golf Bag; Available at start of Chapter 2) *Examine Golf Bag. (Result: Spa Flyer) *Talk to Martha Price about the victim. (Prerequisite: Spa Flyer found; Unlocks: Sauna) *Investigate Sauna. (Clue: Locked Tablet, Golf Cart) *Ask Laura Harrington about her rendezvous with the victim. *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Talk to Zack Holden about the threats. (Prerequisite: Tablet Analyzed) *Examine Golf Cart. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses Strawberry Soap) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Secretary’s Desk. (Clues: Torn T-shirt, Pile of Magazines, Sponsorship Contract) *Examine Torn T-shirt. (Result: T-shirt) *Ask Martha Price about the victim’s involvement in her campaign. (Prerequisite: T-shirt restored) *Examine Pile of Magazines. (Result: Golf Magazine) *Ask Harold Knight about his rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Golf Mag found) *Examine Sponsorship Contract. (Result: Defaced Contract) *Talk to Laura Harrington about the victim’s threats. (Prerequisite: Defaced Contract revealed) *Investigate Golf Cart. (Clues: Torn Flyer, Open Envelope, Shrubbery; Progress-sensitive unlock) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Brochure) *Talk to Danny Doyle about the brochure. *Examine Open Envelope. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00) *Examine Shrubbery. (Result: Golf Club) *Examine Golf Club. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what you can do for Zack Holden. *Investigate Thermal Baths. (Clue: Zack's Laptop) *Examine Zack’s Laptop. (Result: Zack's Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Zack’s Laptop. (06:00:00) *Give the laptop back to Zack Holden. (Reward: Burger) *Calm Danny Doyle down. *Investigate Golf Course. (Clue: Pile of Earth) *Examine Pile of Earth. (Result: Gopher) *Tell Danny Doyle about the gopher. (Rewards: Golf Cap, Golf Polo Shirt) *Check up on Martha Price. *Investigate Political Headquarters. (Clue: Love Letter) *Examine Love Letter. (Result: Love Letter Annotations) *Give the letter back to Martha Price. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights Category:Cases